


Forever With You

by FrozenMemories



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Drawing, Episode: s03e10 Victory, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Drawing of one of my favorite scenes fromVictory
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Forever With You




End file.
